ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Heavy Metal (UK)
For the Finnish Lightweight that competed at Robosota events in 2004. See: Heavy Metal '' '''Heavy Metal '''is a Heavyweight robot that took part in the 2017 Series of ''Robot Wars. It is armed with a 360-degree rotating weapon arm that has an interchangeable tip with the potential of adding a grabbing hook and a saw depending on the time. The weapon is electrically powered with the arm moving at ten rates per minute. Robot History Robot Wars Series 9 Heavy Metal competed in Episode 3, facing veterans M.R. Speed Squared and Foxic, and newcomer Expulsion. As the battle commenced, it darted off the mark and eventually pushed Expulsion into the spikes and Sir Killalot's CPZ, where the newcomers were overturned, rammed by Foxic and gouged by M.R. Speed Squared. This was the extent of Heavy Metal's involvement, as Expulsion broke down and Foxic was immobilised by the Arena Floor Flipper. Heavy Metal seemed to be moving only one one wheel, but it progressed through the first round mostly, alongside M.R. Speed Squared. Before the siren sounded, M.R. Speed Squared landed two glancing blows on Heavy Metal's wheels and bent the 360 degree arm into the chassis. After noting the significant damage to their robot and making the repairs, Team 13 and Heavy Metal went back into the arena to fight M.R. Speed Squared. With vulnerable wheels and against a robot capable of removing them, Heavy Metal shot across the arena and plunged beneath M.R. Speed Squared's ground clearance before the Forsey machine could reach full speed. Heavy Metal's attack sent M.R. Speed Squared flailing, and upon impact with the arena floor its weapon failed to begin spinning again. Heavy Metal then pushed beneath M.R. Speed Squared and drove it around the arena, but twice ran into the edge of the Pit and allowed M.R. Speed Squared to slip away. Continuing to press the advantage, Heavy Metal slammed M.R. Speed Squared into the Pit release (activating the Pit), the floor flipper (which threw M.R. Speed Squared) and Shunt's CPZ, where the Forsey machine took damage. Chasing M.R. Speed Squared around the arena, Heavy Metal pushed it into the Pit. Although it fell in afterwards, it won the battle by KO, to the enthusiasm of John, Kath and Tasha Denny. After extensive repairs to the rubber stoppers, Heavy Metal went into the arena to fight a barely-assembled Concussion. Heavy Metal's wedge was low enough to escape most of Concussion's blows, but a key attack kicked the robot's wedge a full 180 degrees to be facing the other way. Heavy Metal floundered and attempted to withdraw, but Concussion caught it by the arena wall and, with a blow from its drum, cleaved Heavy Metal's right wheel off and sent it flying out of the arena. Heavy Metal welded its broken axle back on and went into the arena to fight Thor for the right to join Concussion in the Heat Final, as each was on three points. Both robots were fast off the mark, but Thor's wedge was lower and the former finalist shoved Heavy Metal around the arena, the rubber stoppers flying off in every direction. Thor pushed Heavy Metal around the arena, with Heavy Metal indeed gliding as if driving on ice. It took damage from the spikes and Matilda's flywheel on the wedge, and as Thor went to push it back into the House Robot, Heavy Metal's left wheel dislodged. Thor slammed Heavy Metal's limping form into the pit release, and the siren sounded as Heavy Metal were eliminated. Matilda then spun her flywheel and hurled the dislodged wheel all the way across the arena. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 3 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:British Robots Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robot Wars 2017 competitors Category:Robots with names from music Category:Robots from Leicestershire Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots armed with unique weapons Category:Robots with equal amount of Losses and Wins Category:Robots that have never had a Judges Decision Category:Third Place winners Category:Robot Wars Series 10 Non-Qualifiers